


Tease Me

by MFLuder



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve is gay and Danny is bi thanks for coming to my TED Talk, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Danny knows his lingerie. Stevewearshis lingerie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only a half month past Valentine's Day. *face palm*
> 
> I’ve been waiting, fandom after fandom, to find the right one to write this fic for. Thanks to this show, it’s also part of canon (I mean the Victoria’s Secret mention; sadly, Steve wearing lingerie isn’t canon). My slight twist on the Valentine's Day S6 ep canon but set in S8. Just go with it.lol I am also literally handwaving away Lynn and Melissa; who are they?
> 
> love2hulksmash was an excellent beta, really helping my grammar, tenses, and the fic as a whole flow properly. All other errors and inconsistencies are my own.

Three years have passed since the first time Steve willingly walked into a Victoria’s Secret. He hadn’t really thought about it at the time, going in on an impulse, but looking back he’s pretty sure it’s because he’d felt confident with where he was in life. 

When he’d worn panties before in a hazing ritual so many years ago, it had all been seen as a joke. It was a strange combination of degradation of femininity for the plebes and a whole hell of a lot of homoeroticism for laughing senior men – eyes glinting with lust they didn’t want to express in healthier ways. The point was not to get off on it – or at least not show it. He’d known that even back then, desperate to not get hard to avoid further humiliation.

Steve hadn’t worn anything like that since, hadn’t truly entertained the thought of ever doing it again. However, the idea would still wiggle around in his brain ever so often, especially if a woman tried to flash hers at him. It was never the woman that made him hot, but thinking about that lingerie…

But three years ago, he’d already been commanding Five-0 for five years, felt at home again in Hawaii, had practically settled down with his best friend and it felt safe. The associate, eyes looking him over appreciatively, had asked “What size does she wear?” and he’d mumbled out “Medium,” not really knowing nor interested in correcting the girl’s assumption.

What he should have known was that he’d get caught. He’d worn the black satin panties with lace trim on a day they were meant to be doing paperwork in the office. It was supposed to be a simple, catch-up day. But as Danny might say – _had_ said, “Steve, there is never a dull day at work with you around. If you’re not instigating terror or mayhem, something is wrong. Hell, they should make _you_ the mayhem guy in those ridiculous commercials.”

So yeah, by four in the afternoon that day, Steve had gone for a swim in the harbor after some lowlife who thought he could elude the cops by swimming away. He hadn’t even thought about it until he got back to the dock and said his usual “Book ‘em, Danno,” grin on his face. Danny slapped on the cuffs and then gently pushed the guy towards Chin who’d been chatting with Kono about something by the squad car. Steve had looked at him, slightly confused.

Danny walked over after picking up the towel they kept in the trunk for events such as these, looking over his shoulder, holding it out wide, rather than just throwing it at Steve.

“You’ve, ah, you’ve got a little…” Danny had trailed off, keeping the blanket unfurled but lengthwise now while his other hand moved to Steve’s hip. The finger tracing his skin, tracing a _line of lace_ , before sliding into a belt loop to tug up his cargo pants was what reminded him of what he’d put on that morning. 

Steve was sure he’d flushed – knows it because Danny told him later how delightfully red he’d gone – and his body had suddenly felt like it was burning. He yanked up his pants, practically scrambling on the dock to get to his belt. He snatched the towel away from Danny and then stood there like an idiot as he couldn’t put the belt on, or the towel down, because both of his hands were full. His pants slid down his hips again, of course, because that’s how his day was going. His drenched pants and gravity were conspiring against him.

“Hey, hey, babe. Calm down,” Danny said, holding out placating hands. He threw a thumb over his shoulder to indicate Chin and Kono and the criminal already driving off. “I don’t think they noticed.”

Danny took the towel back, indicating Steve should put on his belt and he had, mind spinning with concerns over what was going on in _Danny’s_ brain. It’s not like they’d ever talked about it. Would Danny laugh at him? 

It wasn’t that Steve felt embarrassed by wearing them, per se. He was a grown man and if he liked panties, what was the big fucking deal. He felt himself getting a little huffy, a little irritated as he stood there, putting his belt through his pants and tightening it a notch more than usual. It was Danny’s reaction to them, putting him on edge. The thought that he might think Steve was too deviant for him or…

“You got a problem?” he found himself asking gruffly, yanking the towel back away from his partner and wrapping it around his waist on top of the pants.

“You’ve got Aneurysm Face, Steve. Don’t get all pissy at me because I happened to see. Don’t put that on me.”

Danny was still smiling, apparently amused at catching Steve in women’s underwear, but there was also a challenging steel to his gaze.

His partner took a step forward, completely buttoned up as usual, and at that moment, Steve felt truly exposed, even crossed his arms over his chest, like Danny’s never seen him shirtless before, never seen him _naked_ before.

Danny’s hand brushed at his waist. He looked up at Steve, but Steve kept staring straight ahead, looking at the tufts of blond hair waving in the ocean breeze, avoiding Danny’s eyes.

“Babe. Why are you embarrassed? What?” he asked, pulling back like he was offended, Jersey accent strong. “You think I’m gonna be upset? I’m gonna make fun of you?” He paused, grinning again. “Okay, I’m definitely gonna make fun.”

Steve tensed and tried to pull away, to walk away, but Danny’s hand caught his before he could make it more than a foot.

“ _But_ ,” Danny emphasized. “I only plan on making fun out of love because I have zero problems, Steven, with you wearing whatever you want under those pants of yours. In fact, knowing you’ve been stealth wearing something black and lacy under those tough guy cargo pants that probably have at least two knives and maybe a grenade in their pockets? Suffice to say, I’m hot under the collar and for once, it isn’t because of the sun that seems a hell of a lot closer to the earth here than it does in Jersey.”

Steve finally looked at Danny, took in his open stance, his earnest eyes that were reflecting a bit of lust back at him. Unlike the ranking officers who’d scraped their eyes over him all those years ago when he was still growing into his body and didn’t have grey hair, Danny’s lust was affectionate, almost soft. His fingers were twitching in Steve’s and he was still trying to hold back a smile, but Steve relaxed.

“Yeah, okay. I didn’t…well, I didn’t expect to get caught is all.”

“One day,” Danny said, letting go of his hand and beginning to walk to the car, “you’re going to learn to talk about things like a human being, and let your boyfriend know your kinks. Because I have it on good authority, your kinks are probably going to be his kinks.”

Danny threw him his shirt from where it was left on the hood of the black vehicle.

Steve barely even cringed at the ‘b’ word, shrugged into the shirt. He undid the towel now that the shirt would cover his waistband if the pants fell again. “It was kind of impromptu.”

“What? The panties or the swim? Because at this point, I’m surprised you’re ever surprised about jumping into shark-infested waters after a perp.”

Danny clapped him on the back and Steve felt the last bit of tension leave him. He grinned at his partner.

“But seriously.” Danny’s eyes darted around, taking in the empty dock now that the other squad cars had followed Chin and Kono. He stepped into Steve’s space, not at all maintaining professional distance. “I am one hundred percent down with this and if you want to wear these tonight, I ain’t gonna complain, is what I’m saying.” His hand slipped into the back of Steve’s pants, grabbed a handful of satin-covered ass, which startled Steve’s body even closer. Steve tried not to moan.

“And,” Danny continued, walking around to the driver’s side, pointing a finger at him. “I am going to lord this over you for a while – _privately_ – so give me those keys.”

Steve sighed and fished Danny’s keys out of one of the many pockets in his pants, grateful he’d remembered to toss his phone at Danny before jumping into the water this time, at least. 

That night wasn’t the first time Danny had fucked Steve, but it had been the best to date, with Danny going agonizingly slow, tracing every inch of his skin where the panties lay. Steve ultimately clocked it at two and a half hours before Danny let him come and when he did, he’d actually blacked out, it’d been so good.

***

So, no, tonight wasn’t the first time Steve had worn lingerie, or even the second. 

But earlier, in that interrogation room, during yet another case that somehow involved Victoria’s Secret – god, he loved Hawaii – after Danny casually commenting on the lingerie being worn by the drag queens at the club where their suspect worked, to the woman attempting to demonstrate sex appeal while in a poorly lit windowless room with a one-way mirror behind which Lou and Junior were watching, to Tani’s intrigued eyebrow lift when the suspect commented on Danny’s taste in lingerie, it was one thing too much. His and Danny’s eyes connected briefly – _briefly_ – over the head of the suspect, and it lit a fire in Steve’s belly.

Then Danny stuck his tongue out the slightest bit to lick his lips, Tani raised that eyebrow and Steve wanted to shout out how _not_ subtle Danny was being, but _unlike_ Danny, he had some sense of tact in the work place. Like not revealing his kinky side to the children. 

Tani would grab on to it like a bulldog and he’d never hear the end of it. She’d be worse than if Kono had found out. Junior, well, he would probably flush and stammer and dance around the subject like DADT was still in place. Then again, maybe he’d lose the puppy crush on Steve. 

Steve tilted his head for a moment, considering. Danny caught his eye again, this time his eyebrow was the one questioning.

Nope, still wasn’t worth it. Especially when Steve caught Tani downright staring at the both of them, trying to figure out their silent communication.

In the end, they decided to hold the suspect for the full twenty-four hours, but Steve doubted the woman had actually been involved in distributing the drugs they’d found. Though, if they went back to the club, he suspected they’d find evidence she and her friends in the show had been beneficiaries in the scheme. However, he could not care less about small-scale partying at a gay club; he’d be hypocritical if he did.

His twenty-first birthday had come while on leave from the Academy, okay? It’d gotten a little wild, even if he’d never partaken again.

Two hours after the interrogation, his skin is still buzzing. The heat in Danny’s gaze, the memory of his tongue to those pink lips was enough to keep Steve half-hard all day. He excuses himself to the restroom and stands in a stall, considering. In the end, he decides it’ll be worth the wait and zips up after relieving himself and a few tugs just to keep himself on edge.

He exits the bathroom to find the team standing around the table discussing various plans for the evening. Tani in particular was teasing Junior about his apparent lack of them.

“Hey, everyone,” he says. “I see you’re already focused on tonight’s festivities and I suspect no one’s going to accomplish anything. Lou, I don’t want your wife upset at me like a couple of years ago, so I’m calling it quits for the day. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Renee thanks you,” Lou states, hurriedly grabbing his things. “I didn’t forget for once. She’s gonna be so impressed.”

“Go get ‘em, tiger!” Danny shouts at Lou’s retreating back, receiving a wave of acknowledgement before the man vanishes around the corner and out of sight of the glass doors.

“What about you, Boss? You and Danny have plans?” Tani asks, grin wide on her face. Steve squints his eyes a little; he knows that type of grin. _He_ normally wore that kind of grin: razor sharp and focused, holding onto amusement like a secret.

Sometimes, being a detective wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. His relationships were often figured out before he wanted them to be. Like how Kono and Chin had guessed at the change in his and Danny’s status no more than a day after. He didn’t think Tani and Junior knew, though; they’d never come out and said anything to the new members.

Danny took it in stride.

“This guy? You think this guy has a romantic bone in his body? No, no. Mr. Smooth Dog does not do romance. It’s a tragedy, really.”

Tani and Junior laugh and Steve rolls his eyes, obligingly.

“Yuk it up. I can be very romantic. Stop giving the rookies the wrong idea about us.”

Danny stage whispers, one hand up to his mouth like he’s telling a secret to the others. “The therapist told him he needs to work harder.”

“Danny,” he starts, pained. He can’t help the whine in his voice.

“The love is gone,” Danny says, clutching his heart dramatically. 

“Christ,” he mutters, throwing up his hands, a pale imitation of Danny. He starts walking towards his office to gather up his stuff. He actually does have plans. He also needs to extricate himself from this situation before they give something away that they don’t mean to. They’re not hiding on purpose; Chin, Kono, even Jerry knew. Neither of them is closeted. But they both figured it was best to leave certain things unsaid at work until the time it was necessary.

“Babe. Babe!” Danny calls after him to the laughter of Tani and Junior.

Steve smothers his smile as he turns back to face Danny who is now leaning on the doorframe to his office, arms crossed, legs too, in a casual pose. He’s got a smirk on his face, but his eyes are soft.

“The kids, ah, they’re taking advantage of their boss letting them off early. And the other kids, they’re at Rachel’s this week, as you know. So, can I convince you to go home early, too?”

Steve glances at his watch. They’re got dinner reservations at Morimoto’s at eight and he’s got to calculate traffic into the equation…

“I think I’m going to work on the case for a bit longer. I’m going to type up a request for surveillance. How about you head home? I’ll pick you up around 7:15.”

Danny nods. “Alright. Anything I should pick up on the way?”

“Just make sure you have your overnight bag. Junior mentioned to me earlier he’d be out. All night.”

Danny’s eyebrows lift. “Yeah? You think he and Tani…?”

Steve ponders then shrugs. “It’s not like we can say anything about fraternization. As long as it doesn’t affect their performance on the job.”

“Alright. Maybe I’ll swing by Rachel’s, drop off the kids’ Valentine’s gifts today instead of before work tomorrow since the boss so kindly let us go.”

Grinning, Steve starts, “You pick them up the—”

“Yes, yes, the gargantuan pink bunny for Grace and the Transformer toy Charlie’s been wanting? You know, Grace is in _high school_ now. Isn’t she too old for giant stuffed animals?”

“She loves whatever Uncle Steve gets her. No, she is not too old, she is still ten. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Danny’s eyes crinkle. “Yeah, she does.” He starts walking away, still facing Steve. “Sure you don’t want company while you do that request?”

“Nah,” Steve waves him off. “I got some errands to run anyway. Go see your kids. Try not to get back together with Rachel while you’re there.”

“You. You are a cruel man, McGarrett!”

Then Danny’s gone, out into the main part of the building. Steve grins to himself and gets to work.

***

When Steve gets home, he showers, scrubbing until his skin is pink, making sure he’s gotten everywhere. He even trims the hair around his genitals. There’s a buzzing anticipation and arousal flowing through his veins that had resurged when he’d walked into the store after emailing the surveillance request. He refuses to jack off, though, enjoying the low simmering desire. He shaves and applies some cologne before walking to his closet, towel wrapped around his waist. 

He wants to look nice, but it’s also not a suit kind of night. He eyes the small pink and black stripped bag sitting casually on the bed where he’d tossed it. What’s inside the bag means no linen pants – they’d give the surprise away. Instead he grabs a pair of black dress pants and a blue shirt that he knows will bring out the blue in his eyes. 

He picks up the bag, pulling the tissue out. The saleswoman had wrapped it so nice, likely assuming they were going to be a gift. Which, they were. Only, his significant other wasn’t going to be the one wearing them.

The slip of red fabric falls into his hand and he lets himself really feel the texture of it. It’s more fishnet than lace, he supposes, a soft netted fabric that will hold his cock nicely. It has cutouts on the side and one very large one in the back. Steve’s hands shake a little as he slides them on.

He preens in the mirror, enjoying how his half-hard cock looks stretching out the lace, how the red stands out on his tanned skin. He approves. He knows Danny is _really_ going to approve. He pulls on his trousers and dress shirt, looking in the mirror the whole time to ensure he’s spotless.

Not a hint of a wrinkle or sign of lace stands out. He looks good, sharp, yet completely conventional. He can’t help the smirk that plays around his lips. Steve isn’t much for modesty and he knows the clothes make him all the more attractive.

He shoves the packaging under the bed where Danny won’t see it before he sees the panties. On his way out the door, he grabs the flowers from the counter and sends Danny a text he’s on his way.

***

Dinner is a success – Danny had rolled his eyes at the flowers, but Steve knew he secretly enjoyed them, especially since he’d insisted on a vase the instant they got back to Steve’s place – and they’ve had another glass of wine at home.

“So, babe,” Danny says, lounging with his stocking feet on the coffee table, white shirt unbuttoned to his chest where it reveals tufts of thick blond hair that’s making Steve sweat. One hand is wrapped around his wine glass stem, the other is playing with the hairs at the base of Steve’s neck. “What were you thinking tonight? I mean, it doesn’t look like it’s going to take much to get you going.”

Steve is stretched out, loose and relaxed back into the couch with his legs spread wide, enjoying the feel of being next to Danny and not having a care in the world. Occasionally he finds himself shifting on the cushion because it makes the fabric of the panties he is wearing rub against his cock. As a result, he’s sporting a not quite full erection – that Danny has obviously noted. 

He turns to Danny, smirk on his face. “Well, I had been thinking about getting you to do a strip tease for me, but then I remembered how clumsy you are and thought I could end up with a shoe to the face.”

He watches Danny sputter for a moment before gesturing wildly at his feet. “I’m not even wearing shoes!”

Steve laughs, full and deep, before tugging at Danny’s hair to get him over to his space and into his lap.

Danny is slender yet broad and he hovers over Steve this way so that the taller man has to let his head fall back on the couch to look up into his partner’s face. Without taking his eyes away from Danny’s, he reaches up, removing first the wine glass, then undoing the buttons of Danny’s shirt, pulling it out of his pants. He runs his fingers up the plane of Danny’s stomach, feeling the hard muscle underneath the fur, tangling his fingers into some chest hair to pull Danny down to him.

The kiss takes his breath away – like Danny always does – and he hisses when the heel of Danny’s hand finds his cock.

“Jesus, you’re on edge.”

Steve reaches one hand up to pull Danny back down to his lips. “You’ve had me going ever since you talked about lingerie earlier.”

Danny’s moved to his throat, giving little nips that won’t leave marks as he makes his way to an ear. “I know,” he whispers, before biting Steve’s lobe between sharp teeth.

Steve’s body surges under Danny’s trying to get friction.

“Fuck. Danny.”

“Bedroom now, I think,” Danny says with a sly grin as he slides from Steve’s lap.

Steve adjusts himself after standing, knowing even as Danny gives him a heated onceover, just how pleased his partner will be once they get to the bedroom and Steve strips. His eyes close for a moment in anticipation.

“Babe?”

“Lead the way,” he says, coyly looking out from under his lashes. 

That does the trick. Danny is tugging him along by hand up the stairs in what seems like a split second.

When they make it to Steve’s bedroom, he turns on the nightstand lamp while Danny begins to strip, tossing his clothes in a corner at which Steve sucks his teeth, but doesn’t comment. His own are probably going to be crumpled alongside them soon. He casually undoes a few buttons, sliding his shirt out of his pants, but then simply sits and leans back on the bed, watching Danny hop from foot to foot to get rid of his socks. He thinks he does a pretty good job of keeping his laughter silent.

Of course, that’s when Danny turns around and Steve’s confronted with his obvious interest in moving things along; his laugh turns into a mangled gasp and he lets his tongue out to lick at his lips.

In return he sees Danny take a breath, Adam’s apple bobbing with a swallow. “Yeah?”

“Always,” Steve says, reaching a hand out to stroke at Danny’s hip and firm buttocks.

“Well, why aren’t you undressed then, soldier?” Danny asks, moving the conversation away from the intensity of the moment.

“ _Sailor_ ,” Steve emphasizes, rolling his eyes for show. He tugs Danny in until his cock is right in front of his face. He gives it a few pumps, listening to Danny’s breath speed up and enjoying the way the red tip looks in his tan hands, how he can already squeeze some precome out. “Guess I’m not the only one who won’t take a lot to get going,” he teases.

“And yet, you’re still dressed,” Danny snidely responds.

Steve tugs on his partner’s cock a few more times, watches as Danny shifts his weight, body instinctively responding to the anticipation of a blow job. But Steve has other plans.

“I have a surprise for you,” he says.

“Is it that you want me to come on your face? Because that’s kind of where this feels like it’s going.” Danny gestures between them, taking in the fact that his cock is right at Steve’s face height.

The calm tone and suggestion startles Steve, and he lets out a choked laugh. “No. Just…no.”

“Another time?” Danny asks.

Steve barks out another laugh. “Maybe for your birthday, babe. Now stop asking questions and listen to your CO.”

He slides his shirt off his arms and scoots up the bed. Once situated so that his legs are fully on the bed, he pops his pants button, thumbing it a little as a tease. Then he leans back all the way onto the pillows, crossed arms propping his head up so he can gaze down his own body at Danny.

He watches as Danny’s eyes darken and he sucks in a breath as soon as he sees a line of red exposed under his black dress pants.

“Are you…?” He doesn’t finish, just reaches forward and starts tugging on the ankle of Steve’s right pant leg. More red appears. “You are.”

“All night, Danny,” Steve says and his cock, which had calmed down a bit with the teasing, hardens right up again. “Got them this afternoon for you.”

“Oh, babe,” Danny says, voice thick with lust.

He continues to tug down Steve’s pants until he tosses them to the side – Steve totally called that, and he spares a moment of mourning for the sharp creases – and Steve is left in nothing but red fishnet.

“Oh, _babe_ ,” Danny repeats.

Steve can see small tremors in his hands as Danny seems to struggle with himself not to reach out. He bites his lip, making his mouth flush red, and Steve watches as precome drips down Danny’s thick cock.

“That’s not all,” Steve says, before stretching out, cat-like, feeling the fabric rub on his cock and balls as he does. He closes his eyes at the sensation before he flips over, exposing his ass to Danny’s burning gaze.

“Jesus fuck,” Danny fervently whispers, voice harsh, filled with the weight of desire. “Do you think they knew what they were doing?”

Steve turns his head to look over his shoulder, down the length of his body to Danny’s face, intent on his ass. He huffs a laugh. “Do I think Victoria’s Secret knew Detective Danny Williams was gonna grow shockingly hard at the sight of his boyfriend in these? Probably not. But I think they made them like this for the purpose of ass sex, yes.”

“Fuck,” Danny says again, hands hovering over Steve’s hips for a moment so intense with promise, Steve feels it like a ghost touch, heat radiating from Danny. Finally, his hands land, his touch heightening the sensation of the fishnet against his skin. 

“God, Steve, the things I am going to do to you.”

Danny’s staring at his ass like it’s his face and normally Steve might pout, but he bought these panties for a reason and the intense and amazed lustful gaze is exactly what he was going for, so he turns his head back around, laying it on the bed and lets himself listen and just _feel_.

Danny’s hands begin to caress down his sides, feeling the panties against his skin. They stay soft for a few strokes, gently playing with the cut outs on the hips, pressing his fingers beneath the thin strap, pushing into Steve’s skin, then lifting the strap off his skin, then doing it again with the leg holes. Steve’s breath begins to come faster and he’s fully hard now, cock pressing into the mattress.

Danny seems collected, but Steve still feels that heated gaze on his skin and soon enough gentle caresses and playful touch turn into Danny grabbing handfuls of his ass and hips, manhandling Steve up to his knees. He shifts his body out a little, keeping his torso in one long line, breathing in the smell of them emanating from the sheets.

Danny’s becoming increasingly enthusiastic now and with two hands, he separates Steve’s cheeks, and he blushes, even after all this time, so fucking turned on at the thought of Danny staring at his asshole exposed like that. He knows it’s good, he could do the same with Danny for hours – watching his cock slip in and out, taking everything Steve can give it – but it’s the strangest sensation to be on the other side of that kind of intensity and focus.

Danny’s voice is gruff when he speaks again. Steve can barely hear the words, too immersed in the sensation of blunt thumbs tracing his hole while holding his ass spread in a pair of panties meant for women. “I’m gonna fuck you while you’re wearing these, Steve. You give me such beautiful, easy access, babe. I’m gonna use it.”

Steve groans, pressing his cock against the mattress, desperate for friction. They’ve barely been at this for five minutes, there’s so much more to go, but he’s been aroused since they exchanged that knowing glance in the interrogation room under Tani’s curious eyes. 

He still tries to be cool, though. “That’s the idea, Danny,” he grits out, trying for light and teasing and it’s teasing yes, but his voice comes out deeper than planned. Danny laughs at him for it, giving him a playful smack on the ass that elicits another groan from Steve before he wanders over to the bedside table to grab the lube.

Bottle in hand, he sits his butt on the edge of the bed, leaning on one elbow into Steve’s space, tilting his head up. Danny’s eyes are a darker blue than usual, the kind of dark blue they get whenever they’re in bed together, pupils big and dark, the blue a small bright ring. “Do you even know what you do to me, babe?” he asks. 

His thumb traces Steve’s bottom lip. He darts his tongue out to taste and is rewarded with a slight closing of his partner’s eyes.

“I have an idea,” he says, low. “Now, are you going to fuck me?”

Danny rolls his eyes affectionately. He moves in closer, though, words whispering over Steve’s mouth and it makes him want to close that infinitesimal distance and just kiss his boyfriend, but then the words register, and he somehow becomes harder, cock literally straining the fabric of the panties.

“Here’s what I’m going to do. I’m gonna get you off once first because you’re obviously not going to last, and I want you to come while I’m fucking you, not before I’ve hardly touched you. I’m gonna get you off with my tongue, lick you open and ready for my dick. I might not even need to use this-“ He gestures with the hand holding the lube. “When I’m finished. After you’ve come, I’m going to fuck you into hardness again, keep you open and sloppy, begging for me to get you off again, but I’m not gonna touch your dick. Instead, you’re gonna come from me holding you down, watching your ass work in that slip of fabric you and that corporation are calling panties. You’re gonna see stars tonight, babe, and you’re not gonna be able to sit down tomorrow without a whole lot of squirming.”

“Christ, Danny, Daniel, come here,” he pants, crawling onto his hands so that he can finally close the distance between them and kiss the filth out of his partner’s mouth. After a few moments of that awkward pose, Steve grabs Danny’s shoulders, hauling him up until they’re both kneeling on the bed, desperately trying to crawl into each other’s skin. The bottle of lube is momentarily forgotten about, lost in the sheets.

He’s clinging to Danny’s broad shoulders, rubbing his panty-covered cock against the lightly furred belly, gasping with each catch of hair. He’s leaking heavily, precome smeared across the blond’s belly and he feels like he’s marking Danny.

 _Mine, mine_ , it says. Like anyone eight years into this would dare question Steve McGarrett’s claim. 

Danny, of course, gives back as much as he gets. “Yes, yes, touch me,” he’s saying and the way he’s pulling Steve’s hand onto his cock but also pushing their bodies closer with his other, Steve isn’t sure if he means for Steve to touch him or for what Steve’s wearing to touch him. He thinks he’s a little lucky; some guys would freak at this or try to insist it was something deeper going on with Steve. Danny already knows he’s a bit fucked in the head, and he suspects Danny thinks liking to wear lace on occasion might be the healthiest thing about him.

He sometimes wonders if it’s like this for women. Do they wear them because they’re expected to? Only for a man’s pleasure? How do they operate daily life without always being aroused wearing these satin and lace things against their skin? He’s never had a discussion about it with any woman and while he’s certainly appreciated it on women – in clubs, on undercover ops, the times he’d seen Cath naked and noted her relatively sexy lingerie under her combat BDUs – it’s been an aesthetic thing rather than something that drove him to want to fuck the women wearing it. 

He’s not even sure he’d feel this way if Danny put these on, not that he wouldn’t look fucking fantastic. But with Steve, it’s all about the sensations the fabrics provide, something soft, sensual, different from the way his cotton tees and cargo pants wear on his skin.

Danny’s rubbing against him, almost echoing his thoughts as he mutters, “The way you feel against me, the way I can feel your dick through that mesh, Jesus, you feel good…”

Steve finally separates his mouth from Danny’s, latching on instead to his shoulder. Steve’s a biter, and his partner’s meaty shoulders are always tempting.

Danny gasps and pushes him back. “You keep doing that and you won’t get me in the water for a week. I am not letting the kids see your marks all over me. They’re not Chin and Kono,” he says, waggling his finger in Steve’s face.

He just grins, letting his eyes fall half-mast. He cocks his head to the side an inch. “You sure?” He traces the small indent he made. It’ll fade within minutes. “You don’t want the rest of Five-0 seeing the evidence of our _partnership_?”

Danny looks to the heavens like they will save him. “Tell you what. You get ‘Property of Danny Williams’ tattooed on your ass, I’ll let you leave your love bites in spots that occasionally see the sun and then you can preen when anyone stares at them.”

He makes a note of that in the back of his mind because Steve McGarrett does not pass up a challenge, and that sure sounded like one to him.

For now, he just reaches his hand out again, stroking Danny’s cock, rubbing in the precome dripping down the shaft. “Hey, let’s find that lube and get to it.”

“Like I said, the romance is gone,” Danny huffs, but he dutifully looks for the bottle and slides off the bed. He toes off his pants and underwear, cock jutting out at full attention and Steve’s mouth waters. Danny trails one hand along Steve’s skin the whole way he walks around, like he doesn’t want to disconnect. It’s okay. It keeps him grounded and Steve lets his eyes shut again, just feeling the rough pads of Danny’s fingers on his nipple, his shoulder, his upper back. They trail down to his ass, running along the lines of the panties again.

“Beautiful, babe,” he says. Confident. Steve’s jaw tenses because he knows he’s attractive – how many times has he used that to his advantage – but it always feels different coming from Danny. He’s exposed, admired inside and out, not objectified. He thinks if Danny saw him without his skin, if they were just muscles or bare bones, Danny would feel the same way. It causes Steve to feel profoundly uncomfortable but also like he’s taking that first breath at the surface after starving for air in the deep sea.

A bit of gentle pressure and he’s leaning back down to his elbows, hanging his head.

“That’s it. God, I want to take a picture of you like this. Your skin all flushed, your dick hard, those panties outlining the shape of your ass.”

He feels the bed adjust to Danny’s weight climbing on and then he’s grunting as he feels his ass being parted again and cool air blown over his hole. It sends shivers up his spine. A spit-slicked thumb presses against him and he finds himself pushing back, asking for more. Danny shushes at him, essentially telling him he’ll go at his own pace, thank you very much, McGarrett, and then he lets out a yelp as Danny licks a wide strip across his hole.

With gusto typically saved for the _malasadas_ Steve brings him, Danny begins to break him apart with his tongue. It’s wet, it’s hot, it’s utterly filthy. His partner’s hands caress his sides, then clutch at his hips and he’s making the exact same noises he does when he eats those fucking donuts and honestly, how did Steve ever forget that? Maybe it’s self-preservation, because if he remembers how he feels in this moment when Danny is licking the sugar off his fingers while they’re working on a case, the team might get more of a show than anyone actually wants.

It’s a savage assault in the most pleasant of ways, the sounds Danny’s mouth is making against his ass are blasphemy and Steve is actively pushing back, whimpering for more as he feels the tingle of an approaching orgasm deep in his spine. Danny pulls back for a moment and spits – spits! – on him like this is porn, and he should laugh or feel disgusted, but it’s honestly turning him on more, especially when two of those blunt, expressive fingers are pushing in, angling straight for his prostate. He bucks when Danny hits that spot and a calming hand slides over his back, settling him like he’s a fucking spooked colt.

That same hand slides around to his fishnet-covered cock giving Steve some friction, finally. He uses his elbows and knees to rut into that hand as somehow Danny manages to be coordinated enough to also shove his tongue back in next to his fingers. Less than a minute of the double onslaught and Steve is shuddering through his first promised orgasm, nearly silent. His cock is dripping onto the sheets below, onto Danny’s hand, hell, he managed to spurt onto his own chest.

When Danny pulls back, he lets himself fall onto his side. He’s barely able to keep his eyes open until he sees Danny begin to lick Steve’s come off his hand, staring down at him. His eyes shoot wide at that. His nose and mouth are wet, evidence of what he just did to Steve.

Danny can still surprise him even after eight years of friendship and four or so years of _this_ between them and it makes his heart hurt a little. It’s a soft ache, though.

“Now look at you,” Danny admonishes. “You’ve gone and made a mess of yourself and that beautiful underwear.” Danny takes one last lick of his palm and then he crawls on the bed, gentle pushing Steve’s legs apart so he can come up between them.

“I’d kiss you, but…,” he grins. It’s Steve’s turn to roll his eyes and just offers his neck instead because unlike _some people_ , he doesn’t give a flying fuck who sees him with a hickey barely covered by the neck of his tee. 

Danny sighs dramatically but gives in anyway. He leaves a bright red splotch that will turn purple by tomorrow and eventually green, letting everyone they run into know that Steve got some, if not who by. It adds to his charm and sense of joie de vivre. It also makes him feel owned in the best way.

“You good there, oh Commander, my Commander? You had an orgasm, you got your bite mark. Anything else I can do for you?”

Steve pretends to consider that. “I mean, I could go for some pineapple juice right now, I’m a little thirsty. Or, how about a swim?”

Danny reaches down and swats him half on his hip, half on his ass. “Keep being a brat, babe, and you might not get lucky a second time.”

He chuckles and lets his legs fall open wider, planting his feet a bit so he can push up against Danny’s cock. He brings his hands down around Danny’s back, grabbing handfuls of the bubble butt he used to dream about long before they started having sex. He brings them together, grinding against each other like teenagers. The sensations and Danny’s heavy breath in his ear are already stirring his cock back to life.

“Come on, Danno. Fuck me.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” and Danny’s bravado is unraveling, moving his left hand to slide behind Steve’s knee, pulling it up and around his waist. He looks down and his mouth opens, slack.

“I don’t know if I’m more turned on by your balls trying to squeeze through or the fact that I can see how ready you are from here because of that damn ass cutout.”

Steve trails his hands back up Danny’s broad back and shoulders, coming to rest in Danny’s blond hair. It’s thinner than when they first met, but Steve still loves how shockingly blond it is on top; after being in Hawaii and the sun for eight years, it’s even more golden now. He runs his hands through it, pulling his other leg up and around the compact body resting on top of him.

“Danny, Danny, Danno,” he mumbles, trying to move things forward because it feels like days since they started, and he is _craving_ Danny’s cock inside him.

Danny reaches down and tries to slide a finger in. Steve arches both with pleasure and a little pain.

“I got distracted. You’re too dry again.”

Steve listens to the sound of the lube pump being pressed and then cool slick is easing the way for Danny’s finger. The man finger fucks him for a bit and it’s definitely got Steve’s cock stirring again, but it’s also just pleasurable and he translates his pleasure into head and back scratches for Danny, rolling his hips with the motion of Danny’s fingers until he feels a fourth one pop in and it’s zero to sixty and he’s suddenly panting, “Danny, Danny, now, I wanna feel you.”

Danny’s eyes flick up to his, still just that blue ring and mostly pupil. “Yeah, okay, hun.”

Steve finds his legs being slid off and Danny’s making motions for him to roll over, all that compact strength used to get Steve to flip. He allows himself to go, making sure to stick his ass in the air, right at hip level for Danny.

“Steve,” Danny says, half growl.

“Yeah. Come on, Danny,” he says, voice strained even to his own ears. He needs to be fucked, like, _yesterday_.

He feels more lube trickle down over his hole, making his cheeks slick, drops falling to the sheets below. Danny’s right there behind him then, hands gripping his hips, rubbing his cock through the mess of lube and just teasing his asshole, sliding over it, fucking his cheeks instead.

He lets out a whine, trying to angle himself so that Danny actually penetrates him, but Danny grabs at the panties instead, holding them to keep him still, like a bridled horse. “I’ll getcha there, babe, I promise. I promise.”

His thumb presses back in, opening Steve for himself a little more and he rubs the head of his cock right against his hole. The anticipation is killing Steve, but at this point, Danny is taunting himself, too. His breath is fast, his hand trembles where it’s holding the fabric, and his thumb is digging in hard like he’s trying to exert some control over his own body. When he finally pushes in, he seems to think there’s going to be resistance because his hands slip when there is none, and he’s suddenly awkwardly falling on top of Steve’s back, who lets out a groan of satisfaction at finally feeling full, finally having something fill up the empty, craving space inside himself.

Steve falls down to one elbow with the force of Danny’s body and he laughs while the other man struggles to get a knee on the bed to get himself upright again.

“Don’t break the mood, Mr. Smooth Dog,” Danny says, swatting his ass hard, so hard it reverberates through his body and Steve’s next laugh is turned into a choked groan. Fuck.

“That’s better.” Danny says, pleased with himself.

He finally, _finally_ , starts fucking Steve proper with smooth thrusts that slide into him all the way, not too rough or fast yet, and the pace makes it feels like he’s full all the way up to his throat, body choking on cock and he loves it. His toes are curling, it’s so good.

He feels thumbs coming in on the action again, spreading him wide and he turns his head so he can figure out what his partner is doing. Danny’s eyes are zeroed in on the space where they’re connected, half-lidded, his hair sticking up a bit funny now. He’s intent, but his eyes flick up to Steve’s face and the expression he sees there makes Steve bite his lips to keep a gasp in.

Danny starts talking. Steve turns his head back around before he gets a crick in his neck, reaching out his hand to grab the fabric of the bedsheets and just lets it wash over him, all senses tingling, on _fire_ with pleasure.

“Fuck, Steve. I wish you could see. See how good you look. I know you have a mirror, but I mean how good you look with me fucking you. How easy your body takes me, like you can’t get enough.”

His thumbs press deeper and there’s an intimation there, a sense of Danny wanting to shove them in his body, too, and he’s tempted to tell him to do it because Danny’s right, he’ll never get enough of this.

“Sometimes, I can’t believe you let me do this. Not the fucking, but letting me see you like this. Wanton, naked, needy. Your hole takes me so well, babe. It sucks me in like it’s desperate. I see all those muscles working, your body making room for mine and – ugh, fuck, Steven!”

Yeah, Steve’s damn proud of that move. It’s not that he wants Danny to stop talking – no, in the middle of sex like this, his accent is thick, and Steve never expected a mid-Atlantic accent to turn him on so much, but Danny Williams is constantly full of surprises – no, he’s just on edge, his second orgasm building in the base of his spine like molten lava.

Danny’s breath is coming harsher, his words punctuated with more moans and grunts, so Steve starts meeting his every thrust with a push back of his ass. He thinks he may claw through the sheets below him and his dick is leaking onto the sheets like a faucet.

One hand traces the muscles in his back, the other back to gripping the edge of the lace panties. “You gonna come for me, Steven? Come on my cock?”

That’s it for Steve. One tug to his cock, still caged in, and he’s coming, bright stars lighting up his vision and he barely registers his own orgasm pulling Danny’s from him who comes with a shout. He does hear the subtle tearing sound, though, and he thinks it’s the best twenty-eight dollars he’s ever spent, even if he won’t get to wear those panties again.

They’ve slid down on the bed, Steve’s face now mashed into the sheets, Danny a heavy blanket on top of him, both men panting. Steve twitches, and Danny shivers against him, too sensitive, and then he’s pulling out, gentle as he can be.

They both collapse, Danny’s head on Steve’s shoulder as he stretches out, listening to his ankles crack because he’s an old man. Steve turns his head to stare at Danny, running one hand gently through his blond locks. They end up trading a series of short and sweet kisses as they both fully catch their breath.

Danny’s hand moves to rest on his soft cock, still encased in the fishnet panties. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day to me,” Danny says, Jersey drawl thick. His smile is outlandishly smug. The blond of his hair is starting to curl from the sweat and he looks wrecked, leaning back against the pillows and off Steve’s shoulder.

Steve throws out an arm to smack him in the side.

“You ruined these, you know.” Danny’s hand is still casually playing with the fabric, running up to play in the cooling come splattered on Steve’s stomach. He brings one finger up to his lips and Steve really wishes he could get it up again because, Jesus, the things Danny makes him feel doing that. But he’s completely fucked out and knows he’s going to be feeling it tomorrow.

“Actually, you are the one who ruined them, ripping that hole in them. I could have just washed them until that point,” Steve countered

Danny lets out a harrumph, but he’s still looking really pleased with himself. “Worth it.”


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2k0tpk)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
